


In It To Win It

by GuixonLove, SuperDarkRose



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fic also contains a smidge of angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stanley Cup Playoffs, somewhat secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: “I will! I just...I had something I wanted to ask you,” Juuse replies. His whole body seems to be vibrating, whether it’s from excitement or nervousness Pekka can’t tell. He sits up straight and gives Juuse his full attention.“What is it, sweetheart?”Juuse casts a quick glance around the locker room before scooting closer to Pekka. Leaning in, he says, “I want to make a pact.”Pekka raises an eyebrow. “What kind of pact?”Juuse ducks his head, trying to hide the flush beginning to stain his cheeks before saying, “If we win the Cup this year, I want us to officially come out as a couple.”





	1. Round One, Game One: Pre-Warmup

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Jessica and I are at it again. This originally started out as one of the 'I Love You' drabbles but after writing half of it, we decided it would work better as it's own separate fic.
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

“Hey. Pekka.”

Pekka lifts his head from where he was lacing up his skates and glances at his lover sitting in the stall beside him. He frowns when he notices that Juuse is still in his base layers. It was game one of the Stanley Cup Playoffs and they were supposed to be out on the ice in fifteen minutes for warmups.

“Not that I’m complaining but are you planning on getting dressed anytime soon?” He asks.

“I will! I just...I had something I wanted to ask you,” Juuse replies. His whole body seems to be vibrating, whether it’s from excitement or nervousness Pekka can’t tell. He sits up straight and gives Juuse his full attention. 

“What is it, sweetheart?”

Juuse casts a quick glance around the locker room before scooting closer to Pekka. Leaning in, he says, “I want to make a pact.”

Pekka raises an eyebrow. “What kind of pact?”

Juuse ducks his head, trying to hide the flush beginning to stain his cheeks before saying, “If we win the Cup this year, I want us to officially come out as a couple.” 

Pekka’s eyes widen. He was not expecting that at all. They had been together for almost three years but had kept their relationship secret because they weren’t ready to deal with the aftermath of coming out. It pained him to do it, but Pekka knew it was the smart thing to do. 

He must have taken too long to respond because Juuse’s shoulders slump and he mumbles, 

“Never mind. Just forget I said anything.” 

He starts to move away but Pekka reaches over and takes Juuse’s hand, keeping him in place. “Juuse. Look at me.” Pekka waits patiently until Juuse lifts his head and reluctantly meets his eyes. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

Juuse shrugs. “I don’t know. Awhile, I guess.” 

Pekka studies Juuse’s face for a few seconds before asking, “Are you sure about this? Once we do this, there’s no going back.”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything,” Juuse responds. “I want to do this.”

Grinning, Pekka gives Juuse’s hand a brief squeeze before releasing it. “Then let’s win this thing.”


	2. Round Two, Game Two: Twenty Minutes Before Puck Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pekka reaches over and lays a hand on Juuse’s forearm causing him to jerk in surprise. When he sees Pekka, a faint blush colors his cheeks and he smiles. _
> 
> _“How are you feeling?” Pekka murmurs, speaking in their native tongue. Doing this always filled him with warmth especially when Juuse was the one he was speaking it to._
> 
> _Juuse’s smile grows brighter as he slips his hand into Pekka’s without fear of being discovered. They were safe here since the team knew and were very supportive of their relationship as well as their desire to keep it secret. “I’m so nervous, Pekka. This is everything you’ve worked so hard for! I just want you to be happy and…”_
> 
> _Pekka chuckles softly and gives Juuse’s hand a firm squeeze. “It’s going to be fine, sweetheart. We’re going to win this and we’re going to tell the world about us.”___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

Six long games and it had been some of the most exhausting games of his life.

They swept Colorado in the first round and were now facing Vegas in round two. Pekka feels himself vibrating with anticipation. Ever since they went to the Finals for the first time four years ago, he had been so full of hope that he would get the opportunity to lift the Stanley Cup over his head but with each passing year, he stood on the sidelines and watched others celebrating the win. 

This year, however, has a different type of yearning, one that’s unlike anything he’s ever felt since he’s played in the NHL. He wanted this. He wanted this more than anything in the world.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true.

Pekka glances beside him and sees Juuse going through his pregame ritual: sitting in his stall with his eyes closed, music coming from the earbuds he has in and doing breathing exercises. Pekka’s heart warms at the sight as his mind drifts to the pact they made. He wasn’t sure what his young lover had in mind but Pekka knew what he would do. He had it all planned out what would happen if, no, when, they won.. 

Pekka reaches over and lays a hand on Juuse’s forearm causing him to jerk in surprise. When he sees Pekka, a faint blush colors his cheeks and he smiles. 

“How are you feeling?” Pekka murmurs, speaking in their native tongue. Doing this always filled him with warmth especially when Juuse was the one he was speaking it to.

Juuse’s smile grows brighter as he slips his hand into Pekka’s without fear of being discovered. They were safe here since the team knew and were very supportive of their relationship as well as their desire to keep it secret. “I’m so nervous, Pekka. This is everything you’ve worked so hard for! I just want you to be happy and…”

Pekka chuckles softly and gives Juuse’s hand a firm squeeze. “It’s going to be fine, sweetheart. We’re going to win this and we’re going to tell the world about us.” He pauses and rubs the back of his neck. “To be honest, I was nervous about the idea of telling everyone.”

Juuse’s eyes filled with panic, “Pekka, we don’t have to do this! We can…”

“Let me finish,” Pekka says. Juuse’s mouth closes with a snap and he smiles sheepishly. 

“Sorry.”

“As I was saying, I was nervous because I was afraid that the backlash would hurt you and your future in the league and you would come to regret this decision.”

Juuse’s eyes soften. Shaking his head, he replies, “I don’t care about any of that. If I was made to choose between playing professional hockey or being with you, I would choose you every time.” 

“Juuse…”

“No. You listen to me, Pekka. I love you so much and I want the world to see this. I’m sick of having to hide our relationship and want nothing more than to be able to hold your hand whenever we go out in public. What we have...it’s bigger than hockey or fame or the hate I’m sure we’ll face but we’ll face it together.”

Tears prick the back of Pekka’s eyes before quickly blinking them away. Between Juuse’s declaration and the confident smile he wore, he would have kissed him deeply if they hadn’t been in the locker room. For now, he squeezed Juuse’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it. 

“We better get dressed before the guys start chirping us.” 

Juuse smirks before releasing Pekka’s hand and beginning to pull his pads on. As he began to pull his own equipment on, Pekka’s thoughts were filled with images of him and Juuse lifting the Cup together. The desire to win the coveted trophy was so strong he could practically taste it. Soon, he hoped, he would be telling the world that Juuse Saros was his forever.


	3. Round Three, Game Four: Third Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _His eyes narrow when he sees Alex Ovechkin barrelling towards him. Without blinking, Ovechkin lobs the puck towards the net but Pekka snatches it out of the air in his glove. _
> 
> _All of a sudden time seems to slow to a crawl when he realizes that Ovechkin is still heading towards at full speed. He sees Ovechkin try to stop but Calle accidentally bumps into him from behind knocking the Russian over._
> 
> _Pekka tries to slide out of the way but isn’t fast enough because Ovechkin slams into him, the impact hard enough that Pekka’s helmet is knocked off his head. As the two of them fall into a heap on the ice, Pekka feels something pop in his wrist._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the angst. You guys can blame Jessica for being such a bad influence on me.
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

Pekka picks up his water bottle and shoots a quick glance up at the scoreboard. The Preds and the Capitals were tied with three goals apiece with only five minutes left in the final period. As he’s putting his water bottle back down Roman skates up to him and pats him on the shoulder.

“You’ve got this, Peks.”

Pekka nods and bumps fists with the captain before lowering his helmet back down and getting into position in front of the net. The puck drops and when everyone begins scrambling to gain control of it, Pekka keeps his gaze trained on the puck, never taking his eyes off of it as it moves on the ice.

His eyes narrow when he sees Alex Ovechkin barrelling towards him. Without blinking, Ovechkin lobs the puck towards the net but Pekka snatches it out of the air in his glove. All of a sudden time seems to slow to a crawl when he realizes that Ovechkin is still heading towards at full speed. He sees Ovechkin try to stop but Calle accidentally bumps into him from behind knocking the Russian over.

Pekka tries to slide out of the way but isn’t fast enough because Ovechkin slams into him, the impact hard enough that Pekka’s helmet is knocked off his head. As the two of them fall into a heap on the ice, Pekka feels something pop in his wrist.

_No!_

Pekka cries out in agony as pain shoots up his right arm and a litany of curses spill from his lips. He can faintly hear Ovechkin speaking to him before he’s yanked away and drawn into a scuffle. Clutching his injured wrist to his chest, Pekka curls up in a ball fighting back tears.

"Peks? Hey! Are you alright?"

Pekka glances up blinking sweat from his eyes and sees Filip kneeling beside him while Calle and Yannick linger close behind keeping the fighting away from Pekka. Off to the side, Pekka can hear Roman loudly arguing with the ref, demanding that a penalty be called and all around him the roar of the crowd fades away leaving only an annoying buzzing in his head.

Bringing his focus back to Filip, Pekka briefly considers lying and trying to play through the pain but deep down he knows that that would just make things worse for everyone in the long run. Feeling tears of frustration stinging his eyes, he shakes his head.

"My wrist. I...I think it may be broken."

Filip's eyes widen in shock and curses in both English and Swedish. Turning, he says something to Yannick who nods and races towards the bench. Calle and Filip carefully help Pekka sit up and work his glove off when a trainer skates up and kneeling in front of Pekka. He inspects Pekka’s wrist and asks him several questions before deciding that Pekka needs to get some X-rays done.

Pekka’s heart sinks to his stomach at this and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying. This was not how the Playoffs were supposed to go. Numbly, he allows Filip and the trainer to help him up off the ice and make their way to the bench.

"Pekka?" As soon as he meets Juuse's eyes, a lump forms in his throat and the tears he had been holding back threaten to fall.

Forcing a smile onto his face, he gently taps Juuse's blocker with his own. "I'm fine. The trainer just wants me to get checked out."

Juuse isn't convinced and starts to argue when Lavy pats his back.

"You're up, Juuse."

Juuse sighs in defeat before turning to the equipment manager who hands him his helmet. With his uninjured hand, Pekka places a hand onto Juuse's shoulder and murmurs, "Win this for me, rakastettu. For both of us."

Juuse nods and with one last worried look at Pekka, steps onto the ice. Pekka watches him skate towards the net before he follows the trainer down the tunnel.

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

After going through concussion protocol _(‘Just to be on the safe side,’ the trainer told him)_ and getting X Rays of his wrist, Pekka was bone tired and ready to go home. He’s sitting in an exam room waiting for a nurse to bring him his discharge papers when the door swings open and Juuse rushes inside. He takes one look at Pekka's wrist and gasps softly when he sees it wrapped and in a sling.

"Pekka. I…"

"It's okay, Juuse. It's going to be fine." Pekka cuts him off and gives him a reassuring smile. "It's just a really bad strain."

Juuse nods and quickly wipes his eyes. Pekka reaches for Juuse's hand and says with a proud grin, "I got to watch the rest of the game while I was waiting for my X-rays to come back and saw you guys won in OT."

Juuse gives Pekka a watery smile. “So I take it that means you saw when Fil tripped up Ovechkin and caused him to crash into the boards. Pekka chuckles.

“I did see that. And from the look of things, the two of them had a really lovely conversation.”

“There were definitely some colorful words tossed around.” Juuse steps closer and tucks his head into the crook of Pekka's neck. "We did it. We're headed to the Finals."

Pekka wraps his uninjured arm around his lover and presses a kiss onto the top of Juuse’s hair which is still damp from his postgame shower. “Just like I told you we would,” he says softly.

Juuse straightens and steps back so he can meet Pekka's eyes. "Pekka, I...I changed my mind."

The corners of Pekka's lips turn down in a confused frown. "About what?"

Juuse takes several deep breaths before reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a small box and slowly opens it.

Pekka drops his gaze and nearly falls off the exam table when he sees the gold band tucked inside the box.

"I don't care if we win or lose, Pekka," Juuse continues, his voice cracking. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Pekka looks into Juuse's eyes and smiles. "Are you planning on asking me or do I have to do it?"

Juuse's face brightens. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes," Pekka replies before pulling Juuse in and kissing him. When they pull apart to catch their breath, he says, "How about we wait until after the Finals before we announce our engagement? Would that be okay?"

With a smile, Juuse nods before he leans in and kisses Pekka once more. In that moment, all thoughts of hockey and the Playoffs are a distant memory. All Pekka sees is Juuse and that's more important than any trophy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Rakastettu is 'Sweetheart' in Finnish (I got this off of Google Translate so if it's wrong, let me know and I'll fix it.)


	4. Round Four, Game Six: End of Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pekka reaches out with a shaking hand and lightly runs his fingers over the Cup, the metal warmed from being handled by Roman, Filip, and Juuse. His eyes glisten with tears as the realization that not one, but two of his lifelong dreams have finally come to fruition._
> 
> _"Pekka?"_
> 
> _Instead of reaching for the Stanley Cup, Pekka cups Juuse's face in his hands and says, "Rakastan sinua," before dipping his head and kissing Juuse in front of the sold-out arena and the many cameras trained on them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

Pekka’s heart is racing so fast that he fears he might faint from all of the excitement surging through him. As soon as the final buzzer sounded everyone made a beeline straight for Filip who had scored the game-winning goal. Calle had tackled Filip, the two of them landing on the ice in a tangle of arms and legs. From where Pekka was standing, he could hear Calle shouting something in Swedish that made Filip turn a bright shade of red.

As he watches Roman being handed the Cup, his heart swells with joy and pride when the captain takes a victory lap around the ice. He feels a presence beside him and turns to find Juuse staring up at him with a huge smile, his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

“We did it. We really did it!" Juuse exclaims, speaking loud enough to be heard over the roaring crowd. Pekka reaches out to pull Juuse into his arms when he hears his name being called from somewhere behind him. Spinning around, his heart catches when he sees Filip skating towards them.

He comes to a stop and grins at Juuse. "It's your turn to take a lap, big guy. You earned it."

Juuse glances at Pekka who gives him an encouraging nod. "Go on. We wouldn't have made it this far without you."

"And I wouldn't have made it this far without you by my side." Juuse smiles brightly before accepting the trophy from Filip. When the two of them skate away, Roman comes up and claps Pekka on the back.

"Your boy did it."

Pekka nods without taking his eyes off of Juuse. "Was there ever any doubt that he would?"

"Of course not. You've been a great mentor and teacher for him."

"Which is why I think he's ready to be the starting goalie next season."

He turns his head and finds Roman staring at him with shock. "You're retiring?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Pekka says, "It just seemed like the right time to do it."

Roman looks as if he wants to say more but Juuse skates back over and stops in front of Pekka.

"Your turn, daddy," he teases. Roman laughs before he's pulled away by a reporter. Pekka reaches out with a shaking hand and lightly runs his fingers over the Cup, the metal warmed from being handled by Roman, Filip, and Juuse. His eyes glisten with tears as the realization that not one, but two of his lifelong dreams have finally come to fruition.

"Pekka?"

Instead of reaching for the Stanley Cup, Pekka cups Juuse's face in his hands and says, "Rakastan sinua," before dipping his head and kissing Juuse in front of the sold-out arena and the many cameras trained on them.

Juuse gasps, his body tense with shock. He quickly snaps out of it and kisses Pekka back, pouring all of his love into it.

Now that their relationship has become public knowledge, Pekka feels no regrets. He's filled with absolute joy at the fact that he would never be alone. He’d always have someone to spend the rest of his life with and, hopefully, one day raise a family with. He would be cheering the loudest when his husband won a game and be there to comfort him when he lost. Pekka found his soulmate and now the entire world knew.

When they finally parted, the roar of the crowd was just background noise as they stared lovingly at one another. The rest of the team was cheering and catcalling just as loudly but Pekka tunes them out. He grabs one side of the Stanley Cup with his uninjured hand while Juuse holds on to the other side. “I told you we would do this together.”

Juuse laughs and kisses Pekka once more before they hold up the Stanley Cup together as thousands of cameras flashed.

After a few moments, Juuse takes the Cup and carries it over to Joey. Even over the roar of the crowd, it did little to drown out the noise of his heart beating in double time as Juuse makes his way back to him. When Pekka pulls Juuse close, he realizes with a laugh that with his skates on, Juuse is a few more inches taller.

"What’s so funny?” Juuse asks. Pekka grins before playfully ruffling Juuse's hair.

“I didn’t realize how nice it was to kiss you without having to bend down.”

Juuse scoffs. "We can't all be giraffes like you." A smirk slowly spreads across his face before he adds, "Besides, you like the height difference. Especially when you hold me up and fuck me up against the wall."

Pekka grins seductively as he leans down and says in Juuse's ear. "Which is exactly what I plan on doing to you when we get home."

They kissed once more before doing interviews, both together and apart. It was during these interviews that they announced their engagement.

_"Juuse actually proposed to me in a hospital room the night I got hurt," Pekka says with a laugh. "It was the best get-well present I've ever gotten."_

Pekka had also officially announced that he would be retiring after their victory that night.

_"It just seemed like this was the right time to retire. It's been an amazing era with an amazing franchise and a loyal fanbase and I want it to end on a high note."_

Many months later, commentators and sportswriters still talk about the Predators winning the Stanley Cup and how it would go down in history as the most surprising what with Pekka getting injured in the third round as well as the two Finnish goalies announcing their engagement.

After they went public with their relationship, there was a loud outcry of support for two of them. Their coming out also inspired a few more players in the league to come out which filled Pekka with pride, especially when those players came up to him and Juuse and thanked them personally.

While there were still plenty of people who disapproved of them being together, Pekka and Juuse just let the insults roll off them and basked in the love and praise they received from their supporters.

They got married on a warm May afternoon in front of all their friends and families. Pekka cried when he saw Juuse walking down the aisle which Juuse playfully teased him about after.

When Juuse signed a new contract with the team a few years later, they bought a bigger house before bringing home their newly adopted son from the hospital six months later.

From the moment they first met, Pekka and Juuse had known that they were soulmates who were meant to be. Engraved on the inside of their wedding bands were two simple words: _“Together Forever_”.

While they would still have fights about who's turn it is to do the dishes or who put the red sock in with the whites (It was Pekka who still denies it to this day), their love grew stronger with each passing day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Rakastan sinua: Finnish for 'I love you'. Again, if this translation is wrong, just let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us on Twitter: [Jessica](https://twitter.com/SuperDarkRose); [Ashley](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)


End file.
